Truth Before Death
by Yume Myonaka
Summary: The death of someone is always recorded-as a part of history. But what if history refused to tell the truth?


~!~ Moi's note: I'll do this as professionally as possible. Please review. Thank you very much! Oh, and when I mean professionally, I mean I'll try not to have any mistakes. Thanks! Oh, and read a little after the 'speech'. It just ties in with the stori. ~yume M.  
  
The future holds the answers of the past. but not all answers can be solved without pain.  
  
~!~ Death before Truth 1 A question with no answer  
  
The library has said to be a valuable resource. Whenever anyone is in need of information, or an adventure, the answer lies in books, written in old, brittle, or new, soft, pages.  
  
History is non-fiction, right? Never a lie can be found in history. But. when the past is filled with unbelievable things, what will the history books put for information?  
  
Nothing.  
  
They leave it blank. That's probably why one will never read about demons, vampires, or werewolves in history.  
  
Of course, there will be times when the recorded information, in its neat, little black printing, will account of 'myths' or 'legends'. And the people believe it. The people, and things, that have, and know, this information, are incredibly gullible. Put it down in neat, fancy cursive, and it's as good as true.  
  
But what if the history lies?  
  
In the case of the Sengoku Jidai, history in books is the biggest fiction adventure of all time.  
  
And what of the demons, and monsters, that perished in those troubled times? Will no one ever know about the great demon lords, the brave, honorable demon slayers, and the noble priestess's that kept the villages safe?  
  
It's as if it never happened.  
  
But it did.  
  
~!~  
  
"Hand me that pencil, please." a voice, light and untroubled, carried across the small clearing.  
  
Higurashi shrine had once been a bother to Kagome Higurashi. But now, she spent of all her time there. it was a bother, yes, of course. But it also seemed like her home between homes.  
  
A light breeze swept across the ground, swaying the trees, especially the huge ancient tree, which creaked and moaned in the push of air.  
  
It flew Kagome's hair around her face, as she placed a handful of midnight- like strands behind her ear.  
  
"Um, Souta, please?" she crooned, still grounding the already dull crayon into the paper.  
  
She looked up once she got no answer. Her younger brother was glancing to the old well. His eyes, wide, and staring, never left the spot.  
  
"Whats wrong? Souta." Kagome leaned over her brother, and fingers grasped the sharp, pointed pencil.  
  
"Oh.huh? Sorry." Souta said, turning his head quickly to his sister, his neck cracking. He placed a small hand to the spot of pressure, grimacing.  
  
"Gee, spacing out, hm?" Kagome asked, fingering the pencil. She went to place at the tip of the paper, and it cracked at impact.  
  
"Crap." she growled, flinging it aside. It landed, not making a single noise.  
  
"When's you're project due?" Souta asked, peering at the small picture Kagome had just drawn. It was of a small chibi man holding out his hand, a speech bubble just above his head, the words 'Thank you' penciled in.  
  
"Oh, tomorrow. I didn't mean to put it off so much. It just.happened." Kagome sounded remorseful, looking at her picture.  
  
"Maybe it's because you travel to the Warring States era too much." Souta said, laying back, hands beneath his head.  
  
"No, its not that. its just, I had no idea of how to start it." Kagome thought back to the confusing way the old teacher had explained the way of putting happiness into a general picture. She could have taken a photograph of what made her happy, but that seemed too easy. And a dead give-away.  
  
"Sure." Souta said, turning over. "That's why you drew Inuyasha saying 'thank you'." "That would make me happy, don't you agree?" Kagome said, stuffing the picture into her bag. It almost bugged her how she thought of him even while doing her studies, which affected her work.  
  
The finals and exams were in a few weeks, and her biggest source of points where from her social studies teacher. He had given out a project, and Kagome had barely begun. This picture was for her language arts.  
  
She ripped the requirements for the social studies project out of her binder rings, releasing some tenseness out of her body.  
  
Her eyes skimmed the words, as Souta moved behind her, reading over her shoulder.  
  
"What a load of crap. and very relovent." Souta said, smiling.  
  
The paper read:  
  
In order to know you're history, you must first become part of it. Picking an era of Ancient, or even some-what modern, Japan, please do a report/collage of an era, and show some part of that era that made it memorable in history.  
  
Of course, like all school papers, its droned on and on about the requirements, but Kagome only bothered reading that small paragraph. She could do this.  
  
The collage would be absolutely easy. She would bring a camera, and go to the Sengoku Jidai. Everyone one there loved posing for pictures. She couldn't allow Inuyasha or Shippo into the pictures, but Inuyasha wouldn't really care.  
  
Then.for the report. she would have to do dreaded bookwork.  
  
Sighing, she stood up. "Souta, I'm going to the library. Wanna come?" she pleaded. Her friends were probably busy, and right now her little brother was her only condolence.  
  
"Huh? Sure." they stood.  
  
After Kagome told their mother where they were going, both started taking the steps two at a time.  
  
A long way down was what described the path from the shrine to the city. So both were careful.  
  
It took about fifteen minutes to reach the nearest library.  
  
It was cool inside, preserving the books to perfect condition.  
  
"I'll be done in a minute." she told her brother, taking off towards the history section. He nodded, grabbed the nearest book, and sat down at the nearest table. He was a book worm, no doubt.  
  
A isle filled with books on Japan's history, and empty isle. No one in sight. Pure, alone bliss.  
  
Crouching down, Kagome skimmed the titles, a finger tracing the spine of each one.  
  
Most were cracked, and old. She found three, and sat down in the middle of the carpeted walkway, and began to search.  
  
Table of contents showed her all she needed to know. Nothing here, nothing there..  
  
And when she did find the smallest piece of information on the warring states era, it turned out to be not detailed, un-describing.  
  
One book even said there was not enough information on this era to be placed in books. Filled with myths and lore. A era filled with blood shed. All this she already knew.  
  
She placed each of the books back on the shelf. She stood, letting out a whoosh of air.  
  
Kagome had been unsuccessful.  
  
"Souta!" she called.  
  
The boy looked up from his book, brushing bangs away from his face.  
  
"Kagome, help me find a book." he pleaded. It was a comic book he held in his hands, and he was nearly finished.  
  
Sighing once again Kagome walked over to the children's section. She wasn't too embarrassed. It was apparent she was with her brother.  
  
Bending down at the lore and myth section, she sat down, doing the same skimming with these titles she had done with the history references.  
  
She came across each title, and none inspired her.  
  
All but one.  
  
'Demons from the Ancient Eras' it was labeled.  
  
She pulled it out. Old, and broken, it's red cover now shone a dull pink.  
  
Upon opening the book, pages crackled, and some even threatened to fall out. "Gee." she turned to the back, surprised to find a table of contents. An idea struck her.  
  
First, she searched for 'Inuyasha'. Nothing.  
  
Then 'Sengoku Jidai'. Nothing.  
  
But a word did pass her eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru.  
  
She almost fell backwards.  
  
Sesshomaru. Pg 435.  
  
She flicked through the weathered old pages. Finally, she found the pages.  
  
A whole three paragraphs were dedicated to Inuyasha's brother.  
  
'Sessho-Maru. A full bred dog demon. Father: Inutaisho. Mother: unknown. Siblings: hanyou (this book does not cover hanyou's Please see 'Hanyou's a source to the era's' Born: 432 Sengoku Jidai era Died: unknown  
  
The information went on and on about the brother to Inuyasha, and even had a picture that did the demon lord no justice.  
  
So. Kagome thought, Sesshomaru will die in the next hundred years. if this book is at all right.  
  
"Kagome! Come on!" Souta called. He was now bored.  
  
"Hold on." Kagome stood, and skimmed the titles. No book on Hanyou's of the era was found. This had to be either too bad or good to be true.  
  
She didn't even want to know if she could find it.  
  
She finally approached the check-out line, with the demon book under her arm. She needed to find out the author. It was very important..  
  
~!~ Moi's note :Sorry I didn't have the grumpy hanyou in this chapter, but he's coming up. Hehe. Wait till I get an author. Mwuahaha Yeah, I do think I'm funny. Why? I know you hear me, I can taste it in you're tears. ~yume m. 


End file.
